What it means to wait
by Rac'coon12
Summary: When was the moment Gray actually realised he fell for Juvia? Collection of all the moments leading to that event starting with their time living together. Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

There is one thing that crosses my mind from time to time and I can't ignore it. So I have to start this little story.

I think Hiro didn't pay enough attention to the time that Gray and Juvia spent together while living together. I mean, they fucking lived together in a little house in the middle of nowhere. That time HAD to have some effects on their relationship and I think there must have happened some things we don't know.

So, this is what it's gonna be about: Some special events that changed the way they interrelate.

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

Chapter One: Breakfast with a friend

It's been one week ever since Gray and Juvia decided to stick together and search for any clues they could in order to find END. Or rather, Juvia decided to cling to Gray. But after he's collapsed and let himself rest on her chest, completely broken and crying, he couldn't bring himself to leave her behind. She divested his duty of him despite the thought of losing the friendship forever. Little did she know that he really appreciated her action and was thankful from the bottom of his heart. So as a result he led the direction of their journey and she would follow.

They had reached a small village called Amefurashi and determined to stay there. A kind old granny who's been waiting for her long-lost one and only son took pity on them. As long as her son wouldn't return she provided his house for their use. At first they didn't want to accept but they somehow got the impression that he would never return and that old lady enjoyed taking care of young travellers in need.

It was the first morning in their temporary shelter. Gray woke up, streching himself. He nervously turned to his right to make sure he was alone. He sighed in relief. The night before he cought Juvia sneaking into his bed. As lovely and charmingly she tried to convince him of her idea he needed his space. And his own room. So he sent her over to her own room or rather he had to ckick her out. As much as he liked having her around as a trustworthy companion on his path and a funny distraction whenever his thoughts would get him down, he wasn't ready for that kind of closeness. He knew about her deep and honest feelings yet he could not return them the same way. He had other things in his mind to focus on.

When he got up and headed towards the kitchen/living room, he already sensed the smell of fried eggs and bacon. After opening his door his intuition got confirmed. He was watching Juvia from behind. Obviously she was busy preparing breakfast. And it smelled really good.

"Morning", he greeted her.

Juvia turned around, wearing a bright smile and replied to his salutation.

"Good Morn...", she then froze for a moment with eyes wide open and quickly rolled over to her work top.

"Gray-sama is not wearing any clothes...", she muttered.

Gray lowered his sight to not spot any more than his natural God-given body. Reverting to his room and leaving his door slightly open he followed Juvia's speech.

"Juvia got up early. She wanted to make Gray-sama and Juvia's first breakfast together special. There is a little mart for daily needs and supplies down the street. Juvia bought Eggs, cheese, vegetables, bacon, apples, oranges and much more to keep us healthy. Juvia hopes Gray-sama will like it tough."

By that time Gray finished his dressing and joined Juvia.

"Sorry to surprise you". Gray wasn't used to share his daily morning routine with somebody else. He always slept and walked around naked in the morning. Even more of a reason for them to sleep in seperate rooms. How bothersome...

As he sat down on one of the two chairs around the tiny dining table he noticed that Juvia hab already spread the table. Juvia really was an attentive and caring friend. Maybe this house wasn't so bad for the moment.

"You know, you shouldn't have went through the trouble of making all this, Juvia"

"But Juvia's happy when she's doing anything for Gray-sama!", again she beamed with a warm smile and joined him at the table.

"Well, thanks then."

Why complaining about it if she was happy with it? So Gray chilled and relished his meal with a dear friend. At least he could. Juvia took a hard time trying to built some kind of selfmade burger. She filled her toasts with like everything the table offered and attempted to get it in her mouth. Well, she gave it a shot and failed the same way the both of them shared their first meal back in fairy tail after she'd joined them.

Gray couldn't resist laughing out loud. And Juvia felt ashamed. But Gray cheered her up by showing her the right way to do it.

Juvia truly was a special person to Gray. He could groove with her, rely on her and feel comfortable with her. As long as they stayed here he could get used to those moments.

So much for the start. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo finally some hotter stuff. Enjoy.

I do not own Fairy tail or its characters.

Chapter Two: Drunk, horny and no one else around but your stalker

It was a tough day. Gray and Juvia returned from a mission that was very promising for details regarding END. But they ended up running into a brainwashing demon that worked on its own and didn't know anything they were hoping for. Plus he was quite the strong one. Not only was Gray truly thankful to have Juvia around but he could have simply died back there if it wasn't for her to retrieve him out of his trance-like condition in the middle of a fight.

Therefore Gray and Juvia were disappointed, exhausted and starving. They needed to relax. Once more Gray was grateful for Juvia to be around. She hurried up to prepare some snacks and ran a bath for her beloved Gray-sama. In between an hour she afforded a great recovery for the both of them.

They were now chilling next to each other. Gray laying on the sofa with his eyes shut and his arms underneath his head. He enjoyed the state of not doing anything. His companion sank into an armchair next to him and was reading a book about growing herbs. When did they become so calm with each other? A few months back and Juvia used to behave all noisy and engaging around Gray. Like a stalker she followed him everywhere she could and clung to his torso, his arm, his wrist or altogether. And now he could breath easy after their out-and-out stressing mission. She had changed. And he had changed because of the smooth mood she created all over the house. Well, there were still many of those situations when she freaked him out. Like when she pretended to creep in the wrong bedroom or when she introduced themselves to new people as Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster. But taken together she had more and more control over herself.

Another hour passed this way and it was Juvia who broke the silence. She knew he wasn't asleep.

"Gray-sama, what do you think of planting our own herbs and vegetables?"

"You know I don't like greenstuff."

"But Gray-sama should eat them anyway. Healtiness is important!"

"Go for it if you need to."

"Juvia will start with her first patch starting tomorrow!" Saying that enthusiastically the blunette folded her book and walked over to the shelf to put it back.

"Hm." Gray was way too eased to move or to even open his eyes. That was until he heard a weird sound coming from the kitchen. Was that a cork? Was Juvia pouring herself wine?

"What are you doing, Juvia?"

Here voice got louder as she returned to Gray holding two glasses of wine.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama and her deserve to have a sip. Today was so demanding. Besides, we were given this as a present and haven't tried it yet"

She was right. Why not have this evening die away with some alkohol?

Who would have thought that things would end up waaaay differently.

One bottle was followed by another and in a short space of time they were drunk. Completely sloshed. Pissed like a rat. In the beginning Juvia sat down on the sofa on the complete opposite site. As time passed by the distance between their bodies closed sip by sip. They were talking about good old times they had with their giuld. Little did Gray notice that Juvia naturally touched him during their tipsy talk. Little did she pay attention to the fact he did the same. They laughed, she caressed his leg, he leant back and set down his arm on the backrest behind her. They were having a pretty good time. Until Gray's mind mutated much muzzy. He was getting crazy thoughts. Lewd ideas. Ideas concerning his lower body and what to do with overwhelming wants. After all he was a man. He had needs. And right in front of him he saw a pretty young lady that was looking at him with seductive eyes. That's at least how he interpreted her drunk gaze. May it be the alkohol flowing through his veins or her alluring phenomenon: He was horny and he had the hots for his so far friend.

Gray wondered if she was aware of her impact. He knew she confessed her love for him a long time ago and she still had those feelings. But she seemed to have romantic, mature and genuine feelings. All he could think of now was them lying on top of each other. After all it's been a while since Gray had layed a finger on a girl. And something down his pants was calling for attention.

 _Dammit, this is so wrong..._ At the realisation of that Gray excused himself to the bathroom. No matter his needs, he required some time to cool down.

This is Juvia after all. He closed the door behind. He bathed his face and watched his reflection.

 _What are you thinking, Gray? There is no way you're getting laid tonight. She's a comrade. Your (ex) stalker. A girl yet your friend. You cannot take advantage of her situation. You may not think of her naked body wrapping round your own, groaning, indulging you...STOP IT. Calm down! Soon it's gonna be tomorrow and you're back to normal. The two of you will get up in the morning, eat, train, search for END. That's how you interact with her. No carnal contact!_

Gray went back to Juvia, unwavering sure not to lose control. He would simply end this now. The evening was fun but when it's on a high note you should call it a day.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should go to sleep." He tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe Gray-sama's right. J-Juvia...hihi..." _Why is she laughing?_

"Gray-sama, your shirt! Do you want Juvia to get any ideas? Because you reeeeally are hot to Juvia and there are a few things she could think of..." _Oh shit. Fuck this habit!_

"NO! Stop this nonsense. We should break off. Not looking forward to a hangover tomorrow. So should you. Good Night".

Next, Gray made a beeline for his bedroom not minding her and her thoughts any longer.

"Good Night, _my beloved Gray-sama 3,_ in case you change your mind Juvia'll be in her room. Gray-sama is always welcome to join her"

Ignoring her invitation Gray closed his door and locked it. He sighed. This could have ended way worse. How long has it been that he began to see her in a different way? He could swear he's never considered her interesting in a sexual way. She was pretty, of course, but impressive, sexy, tempting? From his point of view? Hopefully, tomorrow he could focus on his upcoming jobs and his final goal again. There was no time for playing friends with benefits. It would be way too complicated with Juvia anyway. And above all Gray was not the type for a relationships.

Be that as it may, he settled himself on the bed and went to sleep. He heard her bed creaking. She must have done the same. What a day, and what a night. Gray didn't see that coming. Finally, he felt the whole fatigue of the day and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

That was nice and fun to write. For any of u too? I absolutely don't know how I appear to a reader but I try my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo next chapter, here we go. I want to make a little more serious one this time.

I do not own Fairy tail or its characters

Chapter Three: Sympathy

"Ughhhhh...", Gray yawned. What time could it be? The night was aweful, he barely slept through a whole hour. No surprise. It's _THAT_ day again. The day Ur had given up her life for him. However, there was no way he wanted to toss and turn any longer. It was still dark outside. The sun had yet to rise. But that didn't mean Gray couldn't take a cold shower and start a little exercise. Maybe that would take his thoughts somewhere else...

It didn't. The longer he practiced the harder he had to remember the events of the past. Training his ice magic only made it harder to forget that snowy day and her ice shield performence right infront of him. After all the sun had shown itself and the day looked a bit serene. Perhaps Juvia got up by that time and he could take his mind off by chit-chatting with her during their breakfast. Again things didn't work out like he planned them to. Usually she was up by now. Strange. He was curious so Gray tapped on her door. No answer. He knocked harder. Still no respond. Opening her door he was surprised to find a neat bed as if no one had slept in it the last night.

 _Where was she? And where had she been?_

That meant he had to prepare breakfast on his own. Unfamiliar to this action Gray tried to remember the last time he made himself breakfast instead of Juvia. As they had spent the last two months together that was the minimum of time she had taken the work out of his hands. Funny. He never noticed. She actually became an important part of his everyday life. Not only because of his breakfast. She synchronized their activities: His training with her cooking. His missions with her housework and cleaning, their sleep patterns. Now that he thought about it she was pretty amazing doing all these little things she did around him. Would Gray be as happy and succsessful with his life outside Fairy Tail if it wasn't for her support?

Nevertheless, where was she?

Gray decided to skip any more exercise lesson and go for a walk after taking a hot shower for diversion. Surrounded by mother nature and her beautiful views and smells and sounds more memories came up his mind. Last year he did the same. Walking around, avoiding people, sticking to himself. Out of the blue he had to deal with an excited Juvia who gave him a present for their 400-and-something-anniversery. Acting all crazy even for her he eluded her the best way he could and ditched her. He didn't mean to be nasty but it wasn't the best day to play out her lovey-dovey imagination of their special connection.

Though he apologized in the aftermath he regretted turning her effort and work down like that. In retrorespect he should have thanked her for the scarf. It was worth its purpose and he found it rather cute and so like Juvia to knit a scarf for an ice mage. Now it was too late. He'd rather die than admit he had run back to get it. Wouldn't he? He'd judge that idea spontaneously when he got back to the house and meet her.

The sun began to set when Gray arrived. Expecting the smell of dinner he eagerly opened the door. Nothing. No Juvia. No dinner. No noise at all.

"Juvia, you there?". Silence.

 _Where the fuck are you? Had something happened? Are you safe?_

Frustrated Gray tackled all the leftovers he could find. Still dissatisfied with the whole situation he walked back and forth their living room. He read all the spines of the books Juvia had collected. He observed the pinboard with all the notes about the whereabouts of END she fixed. He did all that in order to kill time. If she wouldn't return til midnight he had to go out again and search for her.

Speaking of the devil the front door opened up. Finally. He stepped up to her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Where the fuck have you been? Leaving without a note, making me worry all day long?" Gray hissed angrily.

Rather confused than understanding Juvia countered:

"What does Gray-sama mean? Juvia helped out old granny for some shopping and spent the rest of the day for tee. Then Juvia took a walk and here she is."

"Nice to hear you had a pleasant day off..." he spat.

Juvia was irritated and uncomfortable with the setting. She apologized and shut herself away in her room.

This day sucked. Worn out he betook himelf to his bedroom as well. Stupid woman. Why did he even care? Good for him he waited for her return and didn't storm out of the house. He set aside and accidantally gazed at his calender. He froze. Right. Today was _THAT_ day. As the day went on he totally forgot about it because he was thinking of Juvia most of the time. Did she know? She had to know after their emberressing experience last year.

 _Don't tell me..._

He leapt to his feet and knocked on Juvia's door. No answer. _Oh come on, don't play dumb games with me!_

"Juvia? Please, open up. I think I got you all wrong. I...uhm..."

"Gray-sama doesn't need to explain himself. Juvia understands that he's uneasy on this day of the year."

 _She knew. Of course she did. Shit._

"Don't you dare apologize to me. I'm the one to blame. You know, you didn't have to leave for the whole day. It's not like I hate anyone around me on this day. Not everbody at least. Not you..." Gray's voice almost fainted at the last part. Why would she think she'd be a burden?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh. Actually, your presence could have loosen the tense around here. So next time,..."

At that moment she opened her door. Slowly, very slowly. Gray looked down at her. And Juvia looked up in return. Her cheeks flashed pink-coloured. Her eyes were lightly swollen. Had she been crying? Gray felt terrible. Here he was staring at a sad girl because of him. She wanted to give him as much space as possible and ended up being criticized for it. Basically, she was more sympathetic than he thought.

"I'm sorry", he repeated himself, "don't you think you need to cut down on things because of me. I don't want you to leave your home like that". Gray, now blushing, averted direct eye contact during the last line.

"Home?" Juvia questioned.

"What?"

"Gray-sama said this was Juvia's home, too", Juvia on the one hand wanted to make sure he was serious and on the other hand teased him with his own words.

"Well, don't take anything that literally. All I wanted to say is sorry. And thank you for your worries but there was no need to do so. Good night then."

He left with a smile which she couldn't see, obviously. It's amusing. Essentially, it didn't matter whether she gave him space or not. Either way she fulfilled her purpose. Gray was either carried away by her funny, unpredictable and easygoing entity or his cogitation was dominated by her well being.

 _Juvia Lockser, how come you're on my mind with increasing frequency?..._

 _End of chapter three._

I think this one is very cute. Hope you feel the same way. If not, let my know and. I want to achieve progress!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter Four: Home

Starting a few weeks (or months? time flies when you are overjoyed) ago Gray used the word home for their house more often. Juvia wondered at that first but felt happy everytime he did. So she did the same. Calling their little shelter of intimate togetherness their home. Along the whole time they spent with each other Juvia cought herself adopting his habits. Like his language, stripping unconsciously during their training, cocking and relishing his favourite food - things like that.

Juvia had never expected that feeling from herself. Fairy Tail was her home. It was the place where her friends had accommodated and appreciated her. After her time with Phantom Lord it was the first time she really felt accepted entirely and let her true self out.

But this was a little bit different. Not only did she spent day by day with the one she loved. She also sensed minor hints that Gray might feel the same way for her, or at the very least started to grow mature sentiments. She persuaded herself of understanding him damn good by now. She tried to leave him free to concentrate on his work and progress. She took care of his clothes lying around all over the place. She embraced her darling Gray-sama when he looked in need for her charming love...Well maybe she made that one up inspired by her fantasies. But they got along swimmingly.

This evening Juvia was waiting for Gray to come home eagerly. He went out for a job on his own but promised to get back on the same day. Lately, he took missions indipendently more times but Juvia had trust in him. He'd always return to her.

As if she had a reason to celebrate Juvia prepared spareribs with mashed potatos and vegetables on the side. She took great pains in order for the dinner to be perfect. She also dipped candles. Only thing left was her counterpart on the other side of the table.

Thirty minutes passed. She wanted to wait longer.

Sixty minutes passed. It was still early. She would start with her vegatables and wait some longer.

Ninety minutes passed. Ok, it was almost midnight. She knew it was going to be late but he promised to come home today.

Juvia was ravenously hungry. She couldn't restist from soothing her starving stomach. Almost overeaten she collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

Gray accessed his home through the entry door. _Almost two in the middle of the night, huh?_

This trip had taken its toll on him. With no results at all. Very disappointing. Flicking on the lights Gray's eyes cought the dining table. Juvia'd left over meal for him. And not only that. He noticed the burnt out candles she had arranged. While he walked closer to the middle of the room his gaze drifted to the background of it. Her door was still open. Gray wanted to make sure she was alright and checked on her. Pushing the door more open he could sneak a peak at her sleeping body. _This girl, really..._

After consuming every single crumb Gray moved to his room and fell on his back. Overstuffed yet pleased he gave his thoughts full scope. Gray was musing on the meaning of life, of his life, of his friends, what they are doing, what he would want to do after defeating END, what to do with Juvia... So much going on in his head.

 _Juvia..._

 _The one and only person that always sticks to me, confides in me, holds me, loves me. She could say all those things so easily. As for me it's not that simple. If I was truthful about it I could stay here with her. This could be the real thing. I wouldn't say I love her the way she does. But she plays a significant role in my life by now. I learnt to see her in many varied ways. Beyond being a freaky friend she is comforting, hilarious, attractive, lovely, familiar. I want her to be safe, I want her to be happy. If this is making her happy so be it. I could work on myself and maybe one day..._

 _But it's not gonna happen now. It's the wrong time. I've got other plans on my mind. I need to focus on my skills. I need to control and complete my devil slayer magic. And I need to find END. Juvia would understand, right? She always does. To be honest, she is the stronger one when it comes to emotional condition. No matter how often she cried or lost her self control because of a potential love rival - she knew what she wanted. I didn't and still don't._

 _If worst comes to the worst I will have to leave her without a word and give her the impression I abandoned her. There is no other way. If I have to go she would certainly follow and I don't want her to bother with any dark magic. She was the best support I could wish for as of yet. But this is where we may have to part company._

 _I will bank on her once more. To remain strong, persistent and patient._

 _Please wait for me, Juvia._

 _I think the next one will be Juvia's point of view after she realised Gray left and is nowhere to be found._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Where are you?

Drip. Drip. Drop. It came back. The rain. Her loneliness and gloom had brought it back after so long. She could hear the rain outside the house even with the windows and stutters shut. It hammered on her when Juvia realised Gray was nowhere to be found. He didn't want to be found. Otherwise he'd left her a note, a hint anything for her to know he was safe and sound and would come back eventually. But this state of unknowingness - it was unbearable for her. Six months. That was the time they sticked together. And they were happy. They were a team. They puzzled over END's whereabouts hand in hand.

Or was she wrong?

Had she mistaken his actions and intents?

Maybe that was it. Her one and only purpose was to help him out until he knew enough to proceed on his own. It was never meant to be forever. Of course it wasn't. As mch as Juvia pushed him and he let her to a certain point deep down she was sensible that it was all on her mind. She loved Gray. But he didn't love her back. They were friends, yes. He had left Fairy Tail like everybody else and four months ago he left her likewise. If only she knew he was ok...

Those thoughts were the only ones running through her head ever since. She couldn't eat helthily, she couldn't sleep properly, she couldn't live discretely. The night he had left he'd taken the better part of her along. And now the only thing that appeased her was his scent. It was everywhere or so she surmised. Especially in his room. She exchanged rooms in order to calm down. Sleeping in his bed, sinkink into his pillow, pegging to his sheets.

The first weeks she used to wail like a baby until all his sheets underneath her were slavered. Right now her eyes felt all dried out. Her fragile body had no more tears to offer - how ironic for the water mage. Her throat was parched. Her muscles feeble. When was the last time she listened to her own voice? She avoided human contact. In case her Gray-sama returned out of thin air she wanted to be home and welcome him.

Was he thinking of her and their time together even a tiny weeny bit? Was he lying awake in is bed and couldn't sleep because he had to wonder if his friends were alright? Questioning all those issues left deep aches in Juvia's chest. Her heart tightened only remembering Gray's face.

 _"Juvia..."_

 _"Gray-sama?..."_

 _..._

 _Nothing. Only her imagination._

 _Gray was gone and so was her strenght. Her condition deceived her senses. She was seeing and hearing things that couldn't be there. Was this how it feels like to lose somebody dear? Juvia didn't suppose he was dead but the circumstances for her were the same. She was leaft alone. Only to satisfy her essential need was a tough task._

Where are you, Gray-sama? Where are you...

 _Juvia misses you Gray-sama! She really does! She knows her Gray-sama was never the type to open up to her the way she did to him. Even Juvia understands she acts a bit over the top from time to time. But Gray-sama, Juvia had the feeling you tolerated that behavior. Juvia thought we were sort of coalescing in our movements, working and existing. It's not that Juvia forgot about your goal. She just assumed she'd follow you on your path til the end - as a companion at least._

 _Are you safe? If not...Juvia does not dare to imagine... It already feels as if she lost you. Will Juvia ever see you again? She really wishes so! It is breaking Juvia's little soul not being aware of your condition. As she lies here on your bed it's even harder to comprehend. Gray-sama seems so near yet so far._

 _Does Gray-sama remember the night Juvia sneaked into his bed? It was our first week in our home and Juvia couldn't resist pushing her boundaries. Of course Gray-sama would kick her out. Juvia presumed it to happen. It's a nice memory, though. Juvia likes to remember all of our experiences - the pretty and the embarrassing ones._

 _Say, Gray-sama, are you sure you conceive how much Juvia loves you? She tells you all the time but it's more than that. In the beginning Juvia was blinded by the fact you shared the clear sky with her. You were so cool and outstandig for Juvia. She knew right away you were going to play a particular role in her life. But Juvia knew nothing. She thought she would. But she didn't. There was so much more to explore._

 _Over the years Gray-sama opened up to Juvia. You actually cried and Juvia was happy she could give you consolation. Juvia thinks that was the turning point. We related, didn't we? We accociated in symbiosis, didn't we? We brought out the best of each other, didn't we?_

 _Juvia's not certain she made everthing clear. She wants to see Gray-sama again to prove otherwise. Juvia wants to show that her feelings for you are more than wild fantasies in a crazy chick's head. And she wants to ask Gray-sama if maybe you feel the same way. If not she will give up. But please come back soon. It claims much pain for Juvia to wait. She needs to see you again and resolve any kind of missapprehension._

 **End of chater five. Sniff.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's setting takes place after the Avatar arc. I find it more reasonable for Juvia and Gray to head back to their house to grab some stuff before returning to Magnolia with their friends to build up Fairy Tail. So after their fight Gray has an hard time being alone with Juvia. Memories collide with his regrets leaving her here on her own.

I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Not yet

They returned. To their home. Finally.

Gray remained back for a moment before following Juvia inside. She was all _fired up_ to bundle their belongings as Natsu'd say. But Gray was not ready to get inside. The last time he'd been here he felt terrible. He carried the heavy weight of sorrow and strain on his shoulders. Back in the fields of fighting Juvia kept a stiff upper lip. Not her usual self. She wasn't exactly good in hiding her true intensions most of the time.

 _So what was going on in her head?_

Was she putting a good face on the matter? Was she angry and covered it? No. He had seen her angy facade. She could go all wild when she was truely mad. Not in the world would Gray want to fight a biting wolf like her once more. Was she maybe ok with the way things went? Extremely understanding beyond her usual grasp? Gray wasn't sure. But he'd find out. A simple _I'm sorry_ wouldn't square debts. Maybe for once he had to go for a real conversation and explain to her his egoistic manners.

Tensed Gray crossed the gate to whatever there might await him.

And what he saw was - well, it was - _their home_ actually. As if nothing had happened. As if no time had passed. There were some clothes scattered around. He recognized food in stock. The pinboard Juvia had tinkered was also there. It was creepy. Had Gray traveled through time?

Gray couldn't see Juvia at that moment. He could only hear her noisy efforts to squeeze her stuff in a bag. Following the claimor Gray went to see her in her room.

"Uhhhh, come on Juvia, you can so this!" She took great pains the way Gray judged the situation. She was sitting on her bed and tried to compress her gear by pushing with her led and holding the ends with her hands.

"Juvia, what are you trying to achieve?" Juvia looked a little bit surprised when she noticed his presence. Gray lingered between her doorframes and watched her closely.

"Juvia wants to - she wants to take as much as possible. Who knows when we, uhhh..., when she will get back..." Still abstaining about what strained her little heart Juvia faked the best lovely smile she could. However, this was all bullshit. Gray was very well aware of that. Why would she avoid eye contact if she felt at ease?

 _Come on Juvia, let it out for Mavis' sake!_

"Juvia, could you please overleap this childish play?" Gray defied her. He planned to sound relaxed. In fact he was trembling from top to bottom. He was nervous. He was just not the guy to talk about his inner thoughts. Why on earth would he go end tease out somebody else's secrets? Nevertheless he moved her to look at his face.

"Juvia does not understand?" Juvia inclined her head in disbelief. She looked silly and the opposite of insightful.

"You do!" Gray approximated. He didn't want her to get away with that stupit behavior.

"No, Juvia does not" Her voice quiered a bit saying those words. Did he start to smash up her mien?

"Skip that" Gray commanded which led into Juvia breaking their eye contact.

"..."

Pause.

Silence.

Nothing.

She had nothing to say. They stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity. Gray felt a small sweat bead flowing down his temple. His shivering muscles must have shapeshifted into rubber. His breathing quickened. He was way too impatient for that!

 _Nothing? No!_

"Are you really going to cover up the fact that I left you?"

Another pause. But Gray sensed he hit the nail. Juvia's eyes widened but continued to stare into space. She needed another shove.

"Are you as stupid as to forgive an asshole like me for abondoning you like you were trash?" Gray had to show her how bizarre they acted towards each other. He could chose the easy way and play along. Though, he had to face his ugly self for his own sake. And Juvia lacked to stand up for her sorrow. He knew she had suffered. Who wouldn't. It wasn't even simple for him. And he was the prick to call in this pathetic situation.

It worked.

She broke.

And collapsed.

And whimpered.

Now it was time for him to comfort her. When she was there for him after his dad had won peace he was glad she came for him in the end. He wanted to pay back the gesture.

Gray walked over and sat next to her. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it but there was no need to figure that out. He listened to his instincts. His arms moved on its own when he took her upper body into his. Juvia's wailing turned into howling. Realising he only hit the tip of the iceberg he tightened his embrace. Additionally, Juvia clutched his shirt and let free all her remaining tears that burdened her. Automatically, they sank in the sheets. However, Gray wouldn't let go of her tiny shattery body. Not at that moment. They just lay like that.

Fifteen minutes passed by until Juvia's condition abated and she looked up to meet his gaze again.

 _This is the demage I caused?_

They didn't talk. Not yet. They just bandied looks. It was Gray who broke the silence after another embarressing minute of anepia.

"I don't know what to say that would be appropriate enough. I'm... I'm sorry, Juvia." She kept quiet and yet again sought solace at his chest.

"Have you ever been angry with me?"

 _Please say something. I'm used to strip and all, but this kind of one-man-show sucks._

"Juvia's never angry with Gray-sama"

"Why not?"

"Juvia feels sorry for Gray-sama. You've been through so much. Yet you strive to gain your goals and keep your friends safe. Juvia always wanted you to put her first, but that would be selfish. Juvia's just sad for the way things had to happen."

Silence. Again.

How the hell is he supposed to respond to such an adult and altruistic statement?

"Juvia has a question, though."

"Go ahead."

"What does Gray-sama...feel for...Juvia...?" He almost overheard the last part because of the obscurity in her voice.

 _It's come to this, huh?_

Gray feared this to occur. Of course she would bring it up. He owed her answers.

"It's hard to couch that in terms. I...don't know myself." That was certainly not the response Juvia hoped for. She reversed, her back approaching his torso and her head facing the wall. It ached that as a matter of fact Juvia was able to turn him down.

"I'm not good when it comes to words, you know?"

Apparently, she did not.

"Can I show you?" Juvia blushed at the notion what he could mean by that. Obviously, Gray didn't see that. Would he try to... Nooo... A kiss?...Would her dream come true?

...

He was... hugging her from behind!

His hand moved to her waist first. Since she didn't bristle he thought it was ok to pull her up by her belly. They had never been this near by his attempt. This wasn't her dream or an imagination. This was real!

Their heads lay right next to each other. Juvia hearkened his breathing. He was so close by. At that moment the words just gushed out.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama."

 _Oh my. This is hard._

"You say it so casually. I don't think I can -"

"Gray-sama doesn't have to say it now. Not yet"

"I'm not sure if I ever will."

"Then Juvia will wait! Once Gray-sama is certain about his feelings he will tell Juvia, right?"

 _You will wait? Will you really? I feel like I'm messing up again. But on the other hand...it's the only option I can think of myself. I wouldn't want to push you away. I'm way too egomaniacal. Why are you going this far mor me, Juvia? You deserve better. But as I said. I'm selfish._

Gray strenghtened his grip.

"I will."

Exhausted the both of them fell asleep minutes later. They could manage to move their stuff to Magnolia tomorrow. And for the first time they shared a bed together.

I kinda dashed away a tear myself. How embarrassing...

Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

This one will be about the moment Juvia sacrificed herself for Gray during their fight with Invel. At that moment he still assumes she's dead. It's probably the second last one I think.

After I finished my ongoing stories I might consider doing one with Juvia staying dead. I kind of hate the fact that she came back that easy from a plot's point of view. They went to freakin war! Where are the bodies? (Sorry) As a drama addicted I would have enjoyed it if she stayed dead. Lucky Gray she didn't and he deserves to be happy. Don't get me wrong. Though, it would be interesting to see another ending for the two of them. Tell me if you agree or at least wanna get a taste of a tragic alternative.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Missed chance

"This wasn't happening"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Juvia!"

Glacial breezes brushed his bare skin. Has it been this cold the whole time? He couldn't tell. His entire being didn't feel like his own body. He lost connection to himself the same way he lost connection to her last words. Gray was holding Juvia's slackened torso. He saw blood everywhere. Her blood. Juvia performed her nasty secret water make blood magic in order to safe his seedy self which resultet in her not moving. She was gone. Juvia had just died there. In his arms. She gave up on herself.

But why? Why was this happening? Why would somebody risk his own life for him _again_?! Why did people around him keep sacrificing themselves for his sake? Ur, Ultear and now Juvia? He wasn't worth the effort. How should he keep on living knowing that Juvia had rather died than living her own peaceful lifetime? How?

It was just not the time for her to go. He had so much more to tell her. He had so much more to explain to her. Dammit! He hadn't given her a proper answer yet. He wanted to tell her how much he relied on her. He could even imagine living with her just like they used to back in Amefurashi. Those six months... They were defining. They evolved from being strangers into comrades, from friends into intimates, from partners into soulmates. Juvia was all that. And it broke him utterly because he forfeited all those features at the same moment.

Gray lost composure and was only able to shout out his pain.

"Aaahhhhhh..."

More tears, spit and snot fell down his face. His arms shaked. Gray had no control over his movements. Time and space meant nothing. He was all alone and had to deal with the loss of the one and only person that had always given shelter to him. Juvia was... she was... _dead._

"Juvia" It didn't work. Calling out her name over and over again wouldn't bring her back. Juvia will never ever again respond with the words _Gray-sama?_

"Juvia, I promise I'll take your feelings more seriously, so..." Gray sniffed even harder. It was too late. It took him far too long to realise he was ready to develope.

Was it really too late? Did fortune hate him that much? Was ist payback? Did he deserve all of that? Even if, Juvia did surely not. She had to live. She was so energetic, compassionate, fierce.

"Please, just open your eyes...!" Gray required to talk to her once more. Juvia had to prove she was still attainable. But she didn't...Only silence answered his demands.

Gray needed to look into her deep blue eyes again. Her eyes... They contained her true feelings. And to be honest, Gray saw his own feelings in those eyes by facing Juvia. She was his mirror. Gray conjectured she didn't perceive that, though.

"I'm begging you..."

Was this comparable to the phase when she'd felt left behind? If so it would only be fair for him to undergo the same distress, right?

"Juvia..." No, this was so false. He felt it. They were supposed to deepen whatever relationship they started to form when they first sleept with one another. It was meant to tighten. She promised to wait. And he depended on that. That promise was his lifebelt. It kept him safe from any doubt until the war was over.

Anyway, life had other plans for them, obviously.

 _Juvia, I..._

 _I..._

 _Juvia, wherever you are, I want you to know that-_

 _I want you to know that I intended to get closer to you._

 _I fucked up!_

 _I regret not fulfilling a deeper bond with you. I just suck at ties._

 _There is no reason to apologize any more. It's too late._

 _I feel shitty, though..._

 _I..._

 _I..._

 _..._

Gray couldn't think straight. He couldn't get the pieces together. Everything was a mess. His emotions, his cogitation, his body functions.

Juvia was truthfully inanimate.

Gray let her corpse sink to the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once again opened, his gaze observed Juvia. Whether this was a nightmare or not he had to went after that asshole who caused this tragedy. Only remembering his ugly face provoked Gray's sorrow to transform into madness. He was gonna pay. That dick was practically dead.

 _Invel, you son of a bitch. Taking away her future right under her... I'll annihilate you!_

 **Phew! The feels! Hope you felt it, too!**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, (last?) chapter *yay*.

I thought I was gonna write some lemon. Decided differently, sorry to disappoint you. Gonna change the T rating I think or I go for another chapter with their first time. Not sure yet...

Well, no more talking, let's get startet.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Answer

After fighting the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia Magnolia and its inhabitants had to suffer great destruction - both on their outside conditions and their hearts. But as always they collaborated to built up any demolition as fast as they could. Much to Gray's regret everbody was so busy treating the injured and restoring the city he wasn't able to go off to the side with Juvia. Five days had passed by without any serious discussion. Gray had to change that!

He managed to receive Juvia's phone number by the help of Erza. According to her Juvia still had a functiual phone. The only problem was: Juvia didn't pick up her callings - all day long. Gray was frustrated. Both of them remained healthy (more or less) but failed to meet each other. Even so, he had to have a word with Juvia and tell her what went through his mind the last weeks and months. And he was certain she was waiting for an answer with bated breath.

Soon after Wendy came to see Gray's healing process the ice mage went to bed after another stressful day. Truth be told, Wendy didn't want to leave until Gray promised to do so. He still had to cure completely. However, Gray was lucky his apartment hadn't been destroyed. He felt rather comfortable to be able to retire to his own home day by day. Natsu on the other side moved in with Lucy because his house looked like Swiss cheese - much to Lucy's disenchantment.

Swathed in his blanket Gray's eyes rested on his phone. Should he try and call again? It wasn't that late after all.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _The number you have called..._

Gray sighed.

 _Karma's a bitch, huh?_

It couldn't be helped. He'd give it another endeavor tomorrow.

* * *

 _"Gray-sama"_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _"GRAY-SAMA!"_

 _"Juvia, where are you?"_

 _Gray couldn't see his own hands in front of his face. Where was he? And where was Juvia? He wasn't able to allocate the origin of her voice._

 _"Help me!"_

 _"Juvia, where are you? Are you hurt?"_

 _Gray did a 360 in order to spot any light. Fortunately, he attained success. Following the foggy source he noticed the voice turned louder and clearer._

 _"GRAY-SAMA!"_

 _"I'm coming!"_

 _Gray lost ground. It was grotesque, virtually. One moment he was roaming around in the middle of nowhere, the next he was bumping down. The second he touched down he found himself surrounded by an ice landscape._

 _"What the f..."_

 _There was no one else around. Gray seemed to be by his lonesome. But what about Juvia?_

 _Gray scouted around but everything looked alike. He couldn't even tell if he was going astray or not._

 _"Gray-sama..." It was Juvia's voice again. Less noisy this time but absolutely hers. Gray wheeled around. And he froze in shock right away._

 _Juvia lay on the bottom, her back upturned. But the reason for Gray to be paralyzed was her state near death. There was blood everywhere. Gray genuflected so as to survey her welfare. He was somehow familiar with that confrontation. Nevertheless, he was idealess what to do._

 _"Juvia, what happened..."_

 _She didn't respond. There were only little movements Gray sighted, spasms, convulsions and gasping._

 _"No, no, no, no, no!"_

 _Gray shaked her body several times._

 _"Answer me, Juvia!"_

 _She didn't_

 _"NO!"_

 _Gray panicked. Why was he losing control over the situation?_

 _"NO"_

 _He screamed at this stage._

 _"No, no..."_

* * *

"HAAA..."

Gray breathed heavily. He was all sweaty. It took him a minute to think straight.

It was a nightmare.

"What the hell..."

He checked his watch. 2:30 am. Gray groaned. No. He couldn't wait any longer. He felt crappy and had to check on her. Or rather, he had to listen to her voice and make sure she was alright in this reality.

 _You better answer, Juvia Lockser. Or else I have to call round._

Ring.

Ring.

"Y-Yeah?" She sounded rudely awakened.

"J-Juvia? You there?"

"Gray-sama, is that you?" Her sleepy talking gave way to an attentive one.

"Y-yeah, it's me..." What was it again that Gray wanted so urgently to speak about?

"Is something the matter, Gray-sama?"

Now that he thought about it he felt silly he actually called her in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream. How childish was that? Gray felt pressured to fabricate an appropriate excuse.

"No, yes, no, I just, uhm..." He made a fool of himself. But hey, at least he finally cought her.

"Gray-sama seems confused. Did he catch a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. I... *gasp* Basically, I'm not. I wanted to talk to you. But we missed each other the whole week. Would it be to much to ask... if you...could...come over?"

"Right now?" Juvia made a surprised impression. Who'd blame her for that. When in the last years had Gray ever asked her over?

"I know it's a lot to ask. Forget it. I just had a weird sleep. That's why I'm asking silly questions."

Juvia paused before replying. Her warning bells were ringing in her head. Something was wrong.

"Juvia is on her way!"

* * *

This was bad. It was so bad. Gray still lay on his bed and wondered what to say to Juvia. How would he explain his odd actions?

"Argh!" He growled, his face red like a tomato.

There was no time to consider much more as Juvia already knocked on his front door. Did she teleport herself over? Gray invited her inside and they shared a pot of tea Juvia had brought. They mostly stared at each other until Juvia broke the long silence.

"Juvia wanted to speak with Gray-sama, too." Her face reddened." Juvia was worried about Gray-sama's recovery. She wanted to drop in but Gray-sama was never at home."

"We're here now. What did you wanna talk about?" Sneaky Gray, handing over the duty to Juvia.

"Ever since our fight with Invel... Juvia suffers from nightmares at times. She's afraid Gray-sama could be in danger again."

Juvia hit the bull's eye but sank her gaze as a result of her comfortless state. Since she made the first move it was Gray's turn to open up.

"Same for me. I just wanted to see you." They paused. Again.

 _Damn stupid awkward silence!_

"To be honest, I intended to keep you here. I mean... Can you stay the night? Well, the rest of it?" They rebuilt eye contact. At that moment both of them peered in one another's blazing red face.

"Juvia didn't bring clothes to change."

"You can have a shirt from me."

"And where is Juvia supposed to sleep?"

"Err, my bed is large enough, so... But if you don't want to, it's perfectly fi- "

"It's fine! Juvia would love to sleep next to Gray-sama"

"Good, let's go to sleep then. I'm really tired."

They quickly settled themselves on his bed. Gray only possessed one blanket but he was not bothered by that and Juvia already flew high. So as not to create another embarrassing atmosphere Gray didn't think twice and snuggled up to Juvia from behind. She loved him, he obviousely liked her, so what the kids' stuff for? As expected she didn't complain.

"Do you remember the last time we lay like this?" He walked down memory lane and took her along. His voice was calm and stable to achieve that.

"Of course Juvia does"

"I wasn't able to properly phrase my feelings"

Juvia didn't reply. It was Gray's point in time to confess.

"After battling that scum Invel I was fucked up. For a moment I thought you were... I held so many regrets. I realised I had lost a dear friend. And not only that. You're not only a friend. Juvia, you are the closest friend of all. I know I don't ever tell or show you what you mean to me. But I want to try from now onwards. So as friends up until today I want us to make progress."

Juvia hid a satisfied smile on her side of the bed. It wasn't exactly an _I-love-you-from-the-bottom-of-my-heart_ alike confession but those were Gray's true and sincere words. She understood very well what he purposed to express. And that was enough for her to work on.

"Juvia doesn't have to wait any longer, does she? This is Gray-sama's answer?"

"Yes."

* * *

Done! Finally. So much for this story. But incited by your reviews I'm going to write down my version of this pairing (with one of them dead). It was fun to create moments not showing in the manga that would explain how the heck they end up together but I'll try out something else. Well, maybe after I finished my other story.

Thanks for you advices! Hope you liked it.


End file.
